Ice Cream and Sunsets
by musicluver008
Summary: Green and grey. Espada and human. Apathetic and emotional. One word: opposites. That's what they were, but he was willing to accept that if it meant staying with her.


Green and grey were two very different colors. The former was the vibrant color of life. The latter was the unshakeable shade of powerful storm clouds that helped sustain that life. Green was the color of the eyes of a soul long dead and unfeeling. Grey was the color of the eyes of a young girl filled with joy and unbridled emotion. Yes, green and grey were different, but that was why they affected each other so monumentally.

Ulquiorra had gone many, many years without a single positive emotion. He claimed not to even possess such trivial things but the truth was that they were locked in a box, buried deep inside him. They were suffocated by the indifferent mask that he donned every waking day. It had been exhausting at first, restraining such natural impulses of expression, but he found that it became easier over time. Soon, it took no effort at all to remain unfeeling.

The woman, however, was changing things. Her emotions were displayed plain as the sun on a cloudless day, a beacon of feelings for all to see. At first, it had disgusted him. Her lack of emotional control had made him feel sick. But he grew accustomed to her odd ways, and was soon intrigued. What was this heart she spoke so reverently of?

He was a very analytical person, and there was a lot to analyze when it came to the woman. Almost too much. There was something new about her every day, whether it be a nervous habit or a reaction to something he said. She was full of surprises. He found most of her actions and musings to be foolish, but that was what seemed to make her so jovial so he didn't dismiss them completely. There must have been some rhyme or reason as to how she operated.

But now he is here, in the World of the Living, after she saved him and brought him back with her. So much has transpired since his arrival—trials and verdicts of Soul Society, uncomfortable restrictions on spiritual power, and an odd man with blonde hair, strange shoes, and a ridiculous fashion sense—and he'd rather not think about it. It has been exhausting.

The woman is dragging him through shop after shop, showing him the "wonders of the World of the Living." Most of the things she shows him seem quite moronic. She occasionally buys something with the sum of money that the odd man—Urahara, Ulquiorra remembered—gave them. He almost shudders as he remembers that he is to start high school soon along with the rest of the insolent youths that participated in the Winter War.

"Oh, look at this one, Ulquiorra!" cries the woman in delight as she holds up a jacket for him to inspect. "It would go well with your eyes!"

He has to admit, this jacket is much better than the others that the woman has cooed over. It is white with two large green stripes running down it vertically. Racing on either side of the green stripes is a series of thin black ones.

"It is suitable," Ulquiorra says.

The woman, pleased to have finally found something that wasn't "trash," runs off to purchase the jacket. She then drags him out of the store and into a smaller shop across the street. This one smells different, carrying a sweet scent that originates from the containers of colorful substance hidden under glass counters. It is cold, as well.

"Time for you to try one of the best things about the World of the Living," the woman says as she drags him to the counter by his hand. "Ice cream!"

He observes the different flavors, not knowing what any of them taste like. The woman seems to understand this and orders for him.

"We'll start you off with the most basic—vanilla."

She hands him a cone with the "ice cream" on top of it and takes her own, which is brown where his is almost white. They then sit at one of the small tables.

He watches how she eats, and copies. The ice cream is sweet and chilly on his tongue, but not unpleasant. It tastes quite similar to how it smells.

When he gets to the point at which the remaining ice cream is trapped in the cone, he hears a crunch.

"The cone is edible, too," the woman informs him as she chews.

They quickly finish their ice cream and head back to Orihime's apartment.

The sun is setting as they walk. They sky is starting to take on more colors—orange, red, purple, royal blue. Two stars can already be seen, as can the moon.

The woman abruptly sits on a bench as the pass the park, facing the sunset. She pats the spot next to her and Ulquiorra grudgingly sits. "Why are we stopping?"

"To watch the sunset, of course," the woman answers with a giggle. "This is my favorite part of the day."

He follows her gaze as it flits about the park. The darkening sun had cast beams of tangerine light through the hole in the trees. Shadows have become larger and thicker, but only serve to show off the changing effects of the sunset more. There are no children playing in the park, but a few joggers and an elderly couple traverse its paths.

He turns to look at the woman. Her hair, already quite vibrant, seems to glow as the matching hues of the sunset are cast upon it. Her grey eyes take up sparkles of orange and fuchsia. Her skin is ethereal in the dimming light. A strange feeling blooms in his chest, like a pleasant warmth.

Ulquiorra has always known that she is attractive to the male population. But this is the first time her appearance has truly affected _him._

Her eyes meet his and her lips curve into an easy smile. "What?"

He just shakes his head, content to sit beside her. After a moment's hesitation, the woman lays her head on his shoulder.

Maybe the World of the Living isn't so bad, after all.

She could've sworn, that just before he shook his head, he'd smiled.


End file.
